I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing lures.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art U.S. patents known to Applicant which relate generally to the subject matter of this application are as follows:
Steenstrup--U.S. Pat. No. 1,600,653 PA1 Kaste--U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,908 PA1 Maddux--U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,536 PA1 Simmons--U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,099 PA1 Kuslich--U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,839 PA1 Higdon--U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,881 PA1 Lemon--U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,298 PA1 Weimer--U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,117 PA1 Lahtinen--U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,500 PA1 Borton--U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,166 PA1 Monchil--U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,267